The Life and Times of Peter Pettigrew
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Twenty-Five Things you Never Knew about Peter Pettigrew. Companion Piece to the Life and Times of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. R&R! Complete! Implied LilyJames.


**A/N Hello, my darling readers, I've returned with the fourth story in this series.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers in Advance!**

**Dedication: To everyone who reviewed the first three stories in this series.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**25 Things You Never Knew About Peter Pettigrew:**

**(The Author is amused by this phrase as it rhymes knew/grew)**

1. His family's home is along the coast of England. He's always liked the ocean ever since he was small he would sit out on the beach and watch the waves sweep over the beach in a constant back and forth motion feeling as though they pulled his troubles away with the tide.

2. His father died when he was only about four and he doesn't remember him much. His dad was a muggle, and his mum's family always reckoned that Peter was never great at magic because he had too much of his father in him.

3.…Peter secretly agreed.

4. He was worried he wouldn't make any friends at Hogwarts, and then he made three, three friends who were better to him than he ever deserved.

5. His favorite color is sea green. Not the Crayola crayon version of sea green, but the true bluish-green hue of the ocean that could never be depicted in so simple a manner.

6. James is the first one to make friends with him, he introduces Peter to Sirius who he has long been friends with, and Sirius introduces them both to Remus who he had met on the train ride when James was off harassing Lily.

7. Years later when Peter betrays James he recalls how James was the first one ever to show him kindness at Hogwarts and wants to die.

8. His favorite subject was always Astronomy, he had some of the highest marks in their year in Astronomy, and his professor had suggested that he become an Astronomy teacher after Hogwarts. Imagine, him, Peter Pettigrew, a teacher?

9. During sixth year James dares him to transform into a rat and sneak into McGonagall's first year class on the first day of term when she was inevitably showing off her animagus form, and see if she would chase him.

10.…She does.

11. Peter always wondered how he got into Gryffindor-he was never brave, not like the others.

12. During his fourth year at Hogwarts Peter's mother sent him a Howler having received a note from Slughorn saying he was dangerously close to failing potions. Surprisingly, Sirius was the one to comfort him over this. Although, it shouldn't have been that surprising Peter thought in retrospect given Sirius' own family life.

13. Sirius tutored him in potions for three months after that helping him earn an "Acceptable" for the year.

14. He always knew that people thought of him as James' and Sirius' tag-a-long friend, but around them and Remus he was always treated as an equal, so he never really cared what anyone said.

15. He was always rather fond of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

16. He never cared for rats growing up; he found them to be disgusting and likely disease ridden.

17. Peter had always wanted to be great, like James and Sirius and Remus, but no matter how hard he tried he was always painfully average.

18. When Voldemort asked, no, _ordered_ him to be a spy for him, Peter was afraid, more afraid than he'd ever been in his life and so he said yes. It was the biggest mistake of his life.

19. He never actually thought that he would have to betray Lily and James, never fathomed that they would choose him to be his secret keeper. And when they tell him of Sirius' plan he begs them to reconsider. They refuse, stating that they trust him with their lives. He really wishes they hadn't.

20. He was never very good with animals, he must've killed more than ten goldfish and had two dogs run away from home before he gave up on the entire pet-owning institution.

21. People have often told Peter that he seems like a Hufflepuff, but he secretly thinks he probably should've been a Slytherin given his concern for saving himself over everyone else. Sometimes, Peter really hates himself.

22. He watched from the sewers as the Aurors dragged a laughing Sirius away, he watched and hated himself wishing that he were brave enough to take responsibility for his own crimes rather than causing further grief to the only people who had ever cared about him. But he does nothing, he simply watches.

23. He actually does rather like the Weasleys.

24. When he sets his beady-little rat eyes on Harry when Ron is a first year it is like seeing a ghost, it is like going back in time and seeing James as a first year again, all except the eyes…Lily's eyes, caring Lily who was always concerned about Peter and everyone else.

25. Years later as he is strangled to death by his own hand he can't help but feel that this is the end he deserved.

**A/N Yeah, so, I'm not sure how good this is because, well, I'm not big on Peter as a character, and I've not written much about him. So…let me know what you think.**

**Also, check out the first three stories in this series known as The Life and Times of James Potter and the Life and Times of Sirius Black and the Life and Times of Remus Lupin.**

**And, check out the stories co-authored by do i need a pen name and I under the pen name SiRiUsLyPiNkAnDgReEn.**

**Anyway, review, please. Oh, and let me know if you guys want one of these for Lily.**


End file.
